Madotsuki
|-|Base= |-|Frog= |-|Umbrella= |-|Hat and Scarf= |-|Snowman= |-|Yuki-onna= |-|Knife= |-|Medamaude= |-|Fat= |-|Midget= |-|Flute= |-|Neon= |-|Nopperabu= |-|Severed Head= |-|Towel= |-|Cat= |-|Lamp= |-|Bycicle= |-|Long Hair= |-|Poop Hair= |-|Blond Hair= |-|Triangle Kerchief= |-|Witch= |-|Demon= |-|Buyo Buyo= |-|Stoplight= Summary Madotsuki is the main protagonist of Yume Nikki. She spends most of the game sleeping in her room, exploring her own dreams. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A. Low 2-C via waking up | Likely 5-A, possibly 4-A. Low 2-C, possibly 2-C via waking up Name: Madotsuki Origin: Yume Nikki Gender: Female Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Immortality (Type 9. All of the Dream World is merely her dreams, and she will always come back from her "Real World" self if she is killed. Her death would also destroy the Dream World until she comes back), Void Manipulation (Via Waking Up) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weather Manipulation (Via Umbrella and Yuki-Onna), Flight (Via Witch), Invisibility (Via Triangle Kerchief), Time Stop (Via Stoplight), Can reveal invisible beings (Via Stoplight), Light Manipulation (Via Lamp and Neon), Immortality (Types 2, 3 and 9. All of the Dream World is merely her dreams, and she will always come back from her "Real World" self if she is killed. Her death would also destroy the Dream World until she comes back), Shapeshifting, Transformation, Mind Manipulation (Via Cat), Body Control, Animal Manipulation (Limited to flies), Size Manipulation (Via Midget), Duplication (Via Midget), Regeneration (At least High-Mid. Can regenerate from her decapitated head, a tiny clone of herself and her scarf and hat), Teleportation (Via Medamaude), Resistance to Radiations, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Biological Manipulation (Simply touching other humans in the dream world caused them to be horrifyingly disfigured), Void Manipulation (Via Waking Up), Resistance to Transmutation (Unaffected by the Glitch Event, which was distorting reality and transforming the land) Attack Potency: Athlete level (Despite being simply a little girl, she was able to jump several meters in the air with a single jump). Universe level+ via waking up (When she wakes up, the whole Dream World is completely erased until she comes back, as her dreams vanish when she is awake. She can trigger this manually, although it is also triggered automatically when she "dies". The Dream World was shown to be similar to the real world in size several times) | Likely Large Planet level to Multi-Solar System level (Can murder beings with durability similar to hers). Universe level+, possibly Low Multiverse level via waking up (When she wakes up, the whole Dream World is completely erased until she comes back, as her dreams vanish when she is awake. She can trigger this manually, although it is also triggered automatically when she "dies". The Dream World was shown to be similar to the real world in size several times and possesses many different worlds of unknown size) Speed: Normal Human | Subsonic (She should be as fast on foot as with her witch effect, who managed to fly across a city in seconds) with FTL reaction and combat speed (Can kill Leif before it can react) Lifting Strength: Regular human | Unknown Striking Strength: Human Class | Likely Large Planet Class to Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Athlete level | Likely Large Planet level to Multi-Solar System level (Survived being eaten by Big Red). Immortality makes her hard to kill. Stamina: Average | Unknown Range: Standard melee range | Extended melee range with Knife, kilometers with Stoplight and Cat, hundreds of kilometers with Neon, low multiversal with Medamaude, Yuki-Onna, and Umbrella, universal, possibly low multiversal via waking up Standard Equipment: None | Her 24 effects Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Effects:' Madotsuki can equip any of the following "Effect", changing her appearance and giving her new abilities based on the effect in question. She can only equip a single effect at a time. When she changes effect, any damage to Madotsuki will be reset, including decapitation or her body melting completely, leaving only her clothes. *'Frog:' Transforms her into an anthropomorphic frog. This lets her swim faster in water and have increased jump power. *'Umbrella:' Gets an umbrella. With it, she can summon a gigantic rain cloud over the dream world and dispell it at will. *'Hat and Scarf:' Gets a hat and a scarf. If it's snowing, she can transform into a snowman (still wearing the hat and scarf). *'Yuki-Onna:' Transforms her into a Yuki-Onna. This lets her summon a gigantic snow cloud over the dream world and dispell it at will. *'Knife:' Gets a knife. With it, she can stab and destroy any being in the dream world. *'Medamaude:' Transforms her into a Medamaude. This lets her teleport back to the Nexus at will. *'Fat:' Transforms her into a fat version of herself. *'Midget:' Transforms her into a tiny version of herself. She is capable of producing up to 6 clones of her and of destroying each of them at will. *'Flute:' Gets a flute. With it, she can play music. *'Neon:' Transforms her into a neon version of herself. This lets her produce light intense enough to color the surroundings. *'Nopperabu:' Transforms her into a Nopperabu, a faceless ghost. This lets her detach her head from her body. *'Severed Head:' Transforms her into a severed head. *'Towel:' Gets a towel. This lets her sneeze on command. *'Cat:' Transforms her into a catgirl. This lets her meow, forcibly attracting anyone in the nearby area towards her. *'Lamp:' Transforms her into a lamp. This lets her produce light. *'Bicycle:' Gets a bicycle. With it, she can go faster. *'Long Hair:' Gets long hair. With it, she can be pretty. *'Poop Hair:' Gets poop hair. With it, she can summon flies at will. *'Blond Hair:' Gets blond hair. With it, she can be blond. *'Triangle Kerchief:' Transforms her into a ghost. This lets her become invisible at will. *'Witch:' Gets a broom and witch outfit. With it, she can fly. *'Demon:' Transforms her into a demon. This lets her summon thunder. *'Buyo-Buyo:' Transforms her into a jelly version of herself. This lets her jiggle her whole body at will. *'Stoplight:' Transforms her into a stoplight. This lets her stop time at will, revealing invisible beings in the process. '-Others:' *'Waking Up:' By pinching her cheek, Madotsuki can wake up from the Dream, completely leaving the place and likely destroying it. She can go back to sleep at any point she desires, recreating the Dream and reappearing in it. If her Dream avatar were to die, she'd automatically wake up, destroying the Dream while doing so. Key: Real World | In the Dream World Note: The "real world" featured in the game is revealed to be another dream in Dream Diary, thus making this incarnation of Madotsuki reliant on her Dream Diary self. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Murderers Category:Humans Category:Video Game Characters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Weather Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Yume Nikki Category:Yume Nikki-like Category:Magic Users Category:Light Users Category:Time Users Category:Parasol Users Category:Monster Girls Category:Horror Characters Category:RPG Maker Category:Immortals Category:Shapeshifters Category:Transformation Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Animal Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Dream Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Knife Users Category:Mind Users Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Animal Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Void Users Category:Silent Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2